inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 038 (GO)
Taiyou's Keshin Unleashed! (解き放たれる太陽の化身! , Toki Houtta Reru Taiyou no Keshin!) is the 38th episode of Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary The semi-final match between Raimon and Arakumo Gakuen takes place at Deseart Stadium, and Raimon is having problems with the stadium's feature; what's more, Arakumo Gakuen's "best player" has come to play his first match in Holy Road, and he suprised everyone with his overwhelming power. However, Shinsuke has finally master his Keshin, and the game has seems to turn in to Raimon's favor... Plot Raimon is introduced to Arakumo Gakuen and when both teams have just arrived at the stadium itself, Otonashi begins talking about how Arakumo Gakuen is said to have a "genius player, one said to come only once in a decade", with the thought of either Nebuchi, Mazumi Hiroshi or Sata Tosamaru (but later this player is revealed to be Taiyou). Raimon then makes their way to the stadium where they begin practicing fo r the match, until they find an orange haired boy walking towards the stadium, then revealed to be Taiyou. Otonashi explains that Taiyou is a forward for Arakumo Gakuen. While practicing, Taiyou approaches Tenma and starts to say how he had always loved to play soccer, and wanted to play against Tenma when seeing him on TV in a match. Before the match starts, the whole of Raimon is surprised when seeing Taiyou as the captain. The kickoff starts as Raimon's, and Kurama runs off to the opposing side, but is suddenly stopped when the stadium's sand begins to move at a very fast speed, sliding Kurama to the side lines. It's then Arakumo's throw in, and Taiyou begins to display amazing raw power, being able to get through the defense line himself. Once he gets near the goal, he uses his keshin; Taiyou Shin Apollo and scores a goal against Fence of Gaia giving Arakumo Gakuen the lead point. Arakumo once again scores against Raimon, with Taiyou breaking through Fence of Gaia, giving Arakumo the lead point again. Not soon later, Taiyou begins to show signs of unnatural exhaustion despite the match being in the first half, causing Tenma to worry about him a lot. Sangoku then switches out with Shinsuke, th 's players]]inking that Shinsuke will be able to block Taiyou's moves. Taiyou moves up once again but instead of him scoring due to exhaustion, Nebuchi Umitomo unleashes his keshin; Kaitei Neptune and uses it to score with Heavy Aqua Lance. However due to Sangoku's support, Shinsuke brings out his keshin; Goseishin Titanias for the first time, and stop the keshin hissatsu shoot. Taiyou later gets to Raimon's goal, and attempts to score with Sunshine Force, but fails to, against Majin The Hand, and displays even more signs of his illness, clutching his chest tightly. With Shinsuke's blocks bringing more confidence to Raimon's plays, Shindou is able to get the ball, and scores a goal with Harmon ics and Raimon scoring again with Tsurugi's Lost Angel. As the match goes on, Taiyou begins to weaken more and is unable to catch up with everyone else, failing to steal the ball, and cut through passes. With Tenma dribbling the ball as he approaches the g oal, with the feeling that he was extremely worried for Taiyou who was attempting to steal the ball, kicks the ball at the goal sides, only to miss it completely. Not soon later, Taiyou collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily and clutching his chest. The first half ends. At the bench, Tsurugi approaches Tenma, confronting him about Tenma not playing seriously that seemed to have shocked everyone on the Raimon team. And the episode ends with Tsurugi telling Tenma if he doesn't want to play seriously, to get out from the field. Debuts *'Senguuji Yamato' Hissatsu/Keshin/Tactics used Hissatsu *'GK Fence of Gaia' *'GK Gigantic Bomb' *'GK Majin The Hand' (GO Debut) *'DF Hunter's Net' *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'OF Sky Walk' (Debut) *'SH Fortissimo' *'SH Sunshine Force' (Debut) *'SH Heavy Aqua Lance' (Debut) *'SH Harmonics' *'SH Lost Angel' Keshin *'KH Taiyou Shin Apollo' (Debut) *'KH Teppeki no Gigadone' (Debut) *'KH Kaitei Neptune' (Debut) *'KH Goseishin Titanias' (Debut) *'KH Sousha Maestro' *'KH Kensei Lancelot' Tactic *'HT Kami no Takuto' Proverb Taiyou I'll kick out anything in order to achieve my dream! Trivia *Nishizono Shinsuke's keshin appeared for the first time in this episode. *Also, all Arakumo Gakuen's Keshin appeared in this episode. *It is the first episode where six Keshin appear. *The emotions of Tenma and Tsurugi somewhat resembles Endou's and Gouenji's during the time when Endou wasn't concentrating on the game due to Kidou's problems in the Teikoku Match; in this case, Tenma wasn't concentrating on the game due to Amemiya's problems-- and so the other (Gouenji and Tsurugi) go to confront them about it. However Gouenji kicks a soccer ball at Endou and Tsurugi doesn't attack so Tsurugi was a bit more gentle. Category:GO episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes